You Can't Run Forever
by AnonymousWriter2282
Summary: After Spencer find's out Toby is on the A-team, she runs away from Rosewood. Shortly after her departure from Rosewood she finds out she's pregnant. Five year later, she is a single mother. She realizes that she can't run forever. Haleb, Emara, Jaria and eventually Spoby
1. Prologue: Reflection

**Hey guys! So I just got inspired to write this as I was listening to Reflection and watching season three of Pretty Little Lairs. I pissed me off the Spencer is having an emotional breakdown and her parents are just gone and Melissa isn't really helping her at all. **

**This is my first fanfic so I don't know if anyone is even going to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Reflection**

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

* * *

It was three weeks after Spencer walked into her kitchen and found Toby standing at the counter wearing his A-team gear. Three weeks since her world shattered and she found out that the one person she loved more than anything, who she thought loved her just as much, was part of the group of people making her life a living hell.

She looked into that Mirror at her Reflection. Her naturally wavy, brown hair is down as usual, she was wearing a beautiful outfit, nearly perfected was all she could see. Her mascara was running for the first time in three weeks it wasn't tear over Toby but over herself. As much as she tried she knew her family would never care about her like they did Melissa.

Tonight at dinner her parent's were 'encouraging' her meet one of their friend's sons. When she told them she was ready to start dating again they said that she wasting her life pining over a lost cause. Spencer made a comment about them never pushing Melissa to forget about Ian and they went off on her being insensitive to Melissa and the fact she had lost her husband and child.

Spencer ended up walking out the dining room and up to her room. She didn't realize how long she had been looking in the mirror but she did realize the person looking back at her was not the person she wanted to be.

Her reflection was a lie; it was a broken girl trying to be the perfect daughter. She washed her face, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put on Toby's shirt before looking in the mirror yet again. She was still broken but this was the closest she'd ever get to show her true self.

She crawled into her bed staring up at the ceiling fan that was spinning. The memories of the first time she had ran away flashed into her head. She had been gone for three hours and they hadn't even notice their seven year daughter was missing. She wondered how long it would take them to notice their seventeen year old was missing.

She stood up from her bed and pulled on some sweatpants. She grabbed one of her old duffle-bag and filled it with all of Toby's shirts he had left there, some sweatpants, and shoes. She grabbed her debt card with her life savings of 10,843 dollars and 500 dollars crash and walked down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee before leaving to house.

She focused on the road, her knuckles ghost white from holding the steering wheel too tight. It was 1 in the morning when she reached Edgewood Motor Court Motel. She got room 215 like when she had stayed there with Toby over a year ago not that she was staying. She knew when her parent's did realize she was gone they GPS track her car and phone. So she sat them in the middle of the bed and the called a cab that dove her to a Motel in Philly.

The motel was much nicer then the Edgewood. She walked to the Motel room 7B, it was warm and quite. She fell asleep for the first time in a long time without crying. It baffled her why she thought running away was best…she finally came to the conclusion that she just wanted to be alone where no one would find her not even A.

Waking up the next morning Spencer sighed. She didn't was on drop out of high school but she had 32 credit and in Pennsylvania you only need 25 so she could simply take her finals and get her diploma.

She grabbed her bags and called another cab. She took it to the school district of Pennsylvania they let her take the test that day because other seniors whom had to take extra fall coursers where there to take theirs.

During the Lunch break she met a two people that would change her life, Keith Walsh and Brianna Stone.

"Hey, why are you here," Keith asked running his finger though is short dark brown hair. He reminded Spencer of Aria's younger brother Mike.

"What he means that you are too smart to be a held back," Brianna smiled. Brianna reminded her of Aria with her black hair with blood red strikes. "Are you a run away?"

"Maybe," Spencer mumbled.

"So are we, see I'm pregnant and Keith's asshole of a father is trying to kill it," Brianna explained. "So after where done here we are getting a train to Cali."

"Why a train," Spencer shudder at the memories on the ghost train.

"Planes are so uncomfortable," Brianna explains. "Plus it's not good for the baby. If it's not to personal why are you running away."

Spencer frozen and thought about what she could say. _'I'm in love with my psycho ex-boyfriend'_, _'A murder is stalking me and my three best friends,' _or_ 'My parent don't love me.'_ Where just a few things she could have said but she didn't.

She tilted her head to the side and said, "Because I wasn't the person I became."

It was true too. All the secret, lies, and manipulations weren't who she wanted to be. She needed to go being there was physically making her sick. Then she froze again, she had been extremely tired which was why she had be drinking more coffee lately, most foods made her gag now, she could smell everything, and she hadn't gotten her period since...

"Are you okay," Keith asked clearly worried.

"No," Spencer said before mumbling. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

* * *

**So I hope you liked the Prologue. It will be Spoby (duh sorry to the Spandrew and Wrencer fans), Emara, and Haleb. I'm between Jaria and Wesria (It will most likely be Jaria). Sorry if Spencer is a little OOC**

**Oh and OC's**

**Keith Walsh portrayed by Steven R. McQueen**

**Brianna 'Bree' Stone** **portrayed by Malese Jow**


	2. Chapter One: In My Daughter's Eyes

**Hey guys! So thanks for the feedback. I decided to make it Jaria that has been my favorite ever since Jason said his missed Aria's pink hair. There is some Haleb and Jaria in this chapter along with some Spencer/Daughter time.**

**Chapter One: In My Daughter's Eyes**

_But the truth is plain to see,_

_She was sent to rescue me,_

_I see who I want to be,_

_In my daughter's eyes_

Five Years Later

Spencer got up at Six a.m. looking around her room. Sometimes she would wake up thinking that the pass few years had been only a dream and she's be back in Rosewood the girls trying to stay alive. But then she'd see the small girl curled into her side and know.

Sophia Marion Cavanaugh was Spencer's four year old daughter. She was the prefect bend of Spencer and Toby. She lived in a two bedroom apartment with Keith, Bree, and their son Cody.

Keith and Bree had become her family, after taking the test in Philadelphia she bit the bullet and decide to come to California with them. They started out in the ratty studio apartment until Keith's mother began wiring them from his trust fund and Spencer moved the money that her grandmother had left her into a new account. Keith and Spencer rarely touched from their families' money, but liked to have it on hand in case something came up.

Spencer had just graduated Stanford where she attended with a free ride scholarship. She had taken a year off for her pregnancy and the first few months of Sophia's life. Juggling school and Sophia was very hard but with Keith and Brianna it was like she had a built in support group.

"Momma," Sophia said looking up at Spencer with her big blue eyes. "Time for school?"

"No, Sophie. Its summer," Spencer smiled when Sophia grinned.

Brianna stuck her head in the room. "Bath-time and I want coffee."

Sophia quick ran into the bathroom as Spencer walked into the kitchen to begin preparing the coffee. Keith walked out the room shirtless and started cooking breakfast.

Keith had just graduated culinary school and was an amazing chef. He catered his and Brianna's wedding not that there where many people. She was Brianna's maid of honor and they were both very pregnant at the time and Keith's best man was his older brother Malcolm and the witnesses were Brianna's grandparents and Keith's mother.

"Bree and I were talking last night," Keith said he began making pancakes.

Spencer hummed.

"About what this summer and going back to Pennsylvania," Keith said with a shrug. "My Dad is sick and I want Cody to see him. Bree's parents are coming around too."

"Oh, well our lease is up in a few weeks so I guess I could find a new place," Spencer said sadly.

"No way Spence, we want you to come," Keith said looking at her. "You are the sister I've always wanted. I mean me and Bree would be sleeping in a car without your crazy schedules and finance skills."

Spencer didn't say anything she just hummed and poured a cup of coffee. Minutes later Cody and Sophia came running out the bathroom. Cody was wearing a blue and black baseball tee, jean, and black converse while Sophia was wearing a Little Miss Sunshine t-shirt, jeans, and pink converse.

Spencer was the last to use the bathroom that morning while the kids watched one of Sophia favorite movies _Tinkerbell: Secret of The Wings _after breakfast_. _She thought about going home a lot. She still watched over her friend by reading the Rosewood news website and her friend's social networking websites. She sent them (Aria, Hanna, Emily, and even Jason) handwritten letter once in a while and they'd post how much the missed her on Facebook.

She never told them about Sophia, she just explained about A and Toby being on the A-team and how it was too much to handle.

She knew Aria had broken up with Ezra a few months after she left and was now in a happy relationship with Jason. Hanna and Caleb were still going strong and soon to be married. Emily had rekindled her relationship with Samara Cook after her and Paige went to different collages.

Toby was carpenter now, he and Mona testified against 'A' whom turned out to be Cece Drake and other known 'A' killers Wren and Detective Wilden. It turns out she and Detective Wilden and Cece killed Ali after finding out she was pregnant with Wilden's baby. Wren killed Garrett on Halloween and admitted to being the person in the Queen of Hearts costume.

Mona the longest standing members of the A team confessed that the joined the willing but after her stay a Radley she stayed to protect Hanna while Toby however was blackmailed into joining the A-team by Jenna. The N.A.T club videos provide proof that Toby was molested by Jenna and the Toby's record were expunged.

Spencer wondered if she could go back but walking out of the bathroom and looking down into Sophia's eye's it was like all the darkness turned to light. When she looked that her daughter she was a reminder that no matter how long she ran, one day she would have to face him.

"So Plane, Train, or Car," Spencer smiled sitting next to Brianna.

"You're really doing this? You're going back with us," Brianna asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can't stay away from Rosewood for the rest of my life." Spencer sighed explaining, "I can't shield Sophia from my past and I can't hind her from her family."

"We were thinking of a road trip," Keith smiled. "I really don't want to deal with selling the car."

"Okay, Brianna you'll need to get the mini-van cleaned, Keith you'll need start making some food, and I'll make a schedule and start packing," Spencer smiled back.

Sophia and Cody were happy to be moving. They loved new places. Sophia was helping Keith make the food while Cody was helping Spencer pack clothes.

"Auntie Jilly," Cody said. Spencer looked over that him smiling. Cody had always had a hard time with the name Spencer so Bree told him to call her by her middle Jill.

"Yes, Cody-bear," said Spencer walking over to him.

Cody held out an old picture of Toby in herself that she had hidden in the back of her closet with the all of Toby's shirts she had keep, "Is this Sophie's Daddy?"

"Yeah, I forgot I had that," Spencer smiled sadly. Sophia knew what her Daddy looked like and she knew a little about him. Spencer had given her a locket with his picture inside for Christmas. Sophie looked at it every night whisper her goodnights pretending that it was a walkie-talkie and Toby was on the other end.

"You look really happy," Cody smiled.

"I was," Spencer smiled kissing her god-son on his head. "Let's finish packing."

"O-tay!"

* * *

Mean While in Rosewood

At the Grille all just returning home for a summer with their families Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Emily sat talking. Hanna sat on Caleb's lap talking about he up incoming wedding.

"So Hanna, have you and Caleb sat a date," Aria asked with a giggle. "He purposed almost a year ago."

"Not yet, I've been busy working on my clothing line for kid by it will be this summer," Hanna smiled. "Em, where is Samara. I really need a third bridesmaid."

"She has a hangover from Noel's party last night," said Emily with a smirk.

"Caleb don't you have input this is your wedding too," Aria sighed.

"I have my groom's men Jason and my step brother Ryan. Toby agreed to be my best man," Caleb shrugged. "We can't do anything until Hanna picks a maid of honor and made up her mind on a date."

"Ugh, you try planning a wedding! You know I'm not with schedules and stuff," Hanna groaned. "Speaking of which, where is Jason?"

"He got a call early about something he said he'd meet us here," Aria explained. "Let's go back to the house

When they were about to get up and leave, Jason walked in with Melissa. Aria glared at Melissa and walked over to Jason.

"What's going on," Aria glared. She knew Jason and Melissa found equal ground after Spencer went missing but she knew Jason still didn't like Melissa as much as he had liked Spencer.

"We found Spencer," Jason smiled kissing Aria softly on the lips. Hanna and Emily stood up and walked over hearing this.

"Where is she," the three girls asked in unison.

"She just finished Stanford 3rd in her class a colleague of mine sent me this," Jason said proudly show the pictures of Spencer in her cap and gown.

"She looks beautiful," Aria smiled.

"How did you find her," Emily asked looking at the pictures of Spencer.

"My new boyfriend Malcolm, his brother is good friends with her. The reason we couldn't find her is because she's been under the allies Jill Spencer," Melissa explained. "There is something else…"

Melissa took the phone and flipped it to the first picture send. It was a picture of Spencer and a girl with blood steaks in her hair both showing off two very large stomachs.

"She's pregnant," Hanna exclaimed.

"Was… that picture was taking five months after she left Rosewood," Melissa said eyeing the three girls.

"She was pregnant when she left," Aria whispered.

"Yes, so who's the father," Melissa asked unsure if Spencer had slept with Wren after Toby and her broke up.

"Who else would it be," The girls and even Caleb said.

"While Spencer was here the only person she slept with was Toby." Emily clarified, "Should we tell him? He has the right to know."

"No, it's not our place," Jason spoke. "Spencer kept this a secret for a reason. We don't even know if she kept the baby."

"I bet she did," Aria said in a soft tone. "I wonder what the baby looks all."

"If it's a girl it would look like Spencer," Melissa smiled. "Hasting's genders are strong in girls."

"With Toby's eyes of course," Hanna added as the all sat down.

"And dimples," Emily smiled. "I bet if it was a boy is was born with Toby's abs."

"Emily! What are you doing looking at Toby's abs?" Hanna teased Emily laughed gleefully.

"Hey! Just because I'm lesbian doesn't mean I can't appreciate Toby's abs!" Emily giggled.

For the rest of the day Aria, Hanna, Emily, Melissa, and even Jason and Caleb sat guess with a Spoby baby would look like.

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_Everyone is equal,_

_Darkness turns to light,_

_And the world is at peace,_

_This miracle god gave to me,_

_Gives me strength when I am weak,_

_I find reason to believe,_

_In my daughter's eyes_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. In the next chapter Spencer's road trip back home, the girls will meet Sophia and we see what Toby has been up to in the last five years. That is just one of my many A theories it seem to be the only one at fit the story. **

**Sophia Cavanaugh** **portrayed by Ashley Boettcher**

**Cody Walsh portrayed by Joshua Rush**


End file.
